


Have you met my girlfriend?

by CoyoteFang1987



Series: Birdflash Works [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dixie Grayson - Freeform, Fluff, Gender Fluid!Dick, I like my time skips, Identity Reveal, M/M, OOC, One-Shot, Secret Identity, Wally is an idiot, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/CoyoteFang1987
Summary: Wally groaned and buried his face into his hand as his friend discussed above him.Just a few minutes ago the Team were talking about dating and how Wally seemed to flirt with anything that moved. Which escalated to a full-blown argument about the topic Wally’s flirting skills. Until finally Wally blurted out, “WELL! AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND LIKES MY FLIRTING, OKAY?”Which that turned into the team trying to figure out who this girlfriend was. Artemis didn’t believe she existed, while Robin started pegging the ginger to let the team meet this ‘lucky gal’.AKA Wally has a secret girlfriend and Robin is a troll





	Have you met my girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearly not the best writer so if anyone wants to take this idea and run off with it, feel free to do so. I wanted to write this from my prompt list, but it didn't turn out the way I hoped, but oh well. Too late.
> 
> If you have any suggestions, I'm happy to hear them!

Wally groaned and buried his face into his hand as his friend discussed above him.

Just a few minutes ago the Team were talking about dating and how Wally seemed to flirt with anything that moved. Which escalated to a full-blown argument about the topic Wally’s flirting skills. Until finally Wally blurted out, “WELL! AT LEAST MY GIRLFRIEND LIKES MY FLIRTING, OKAY?” 

Which that turned into the team trying to figure out who this girlfriend was. Artemis didn’t believe she existed, while Robin started pegging the ginger to let the team meet this ‘lucky gal’.

Wally glared at Robin and growled, “I hate you.”

Robin cackled in reply, “I know.”

That just eventually lead to Wally completely giving up on the conversation and sinking to the floor, resigned to the fate that Robin had made.

* * *

Wally stormed into the tea shop where he agreed to meet for their date. The speedster spotted his girlfriend immediately.

The raven was nestled into one of the booths further to the back, watching Wally with a smug look. The fluorescent lights glinted off her golden bracelet as she gave him a small wave. There were a few drinks and some food already on the table, meaning she has ordered for the both of them.

Wally slid into his seat and leveled a glare at the person across the table. 

“I still hate you,” He stated as a greeting and grabbed one of the drinks and slurped sulkily.

Dixie Grayson grinned, “Love you too, Walls.”

“Why did you have to do that? Now they’re going to hound me about...well, you!”

Dixie raised an eyebrow, “You’re the one that revealed you had a girlfriend.”

“Yes- but, you! ARGH! Let me be mad at you!”

His girlfriend raised her other eyebrow. Wally flopped onto the table.

“Stop being logical, Dix!” The ginger whined, twisting himself too look at the bat.

Dixie merely cackled and leaned onto Wally. 

Wally pouted, “You make it impossible to be mad at you. So what’s the plan then, boy wonder?”

“I was waiting for you to ask!” The girl’s eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, “I’ll set up a day, we can meet up in our civvies, Robin will get called in by Batman last minute. Ta-da! I get to interact with the Team as my civilian identity!”

“You are a gremlin.”

“Nah, that’s Damian’s job.”

“A gremlin,” Wally reiterated, pointing at his girlfriend, “Cute, genius, and awesome. But still a gremlin. Dude, that’s a rather large loophole for the ‘don’t reveal your identity’ thing Bruce has going on.”

Dixie waved a fry in his face, “I’m not. I’m just merely presenting myself a chance to be able to interact with the Team without a mask.”

“I can’t deciede if that’s genius or stupid.”

Dixie shrugged, “Why not both?”

The conversation soon drifted to other topics.

“Want to come over for video games?” Dixie asked over her shoulders as she dumped the trash and returned the trays.

“Babe, you know me too well.”

* * *

When Wally walked in the next day, the first thing he noticed was that Robin was in civvies and the silver bracelet around the raven’s wrist.

Wally supersped next to the guy, draped an arm over Robin’s shoulders and watched the short black hair blow to one side due to the breeze the ginger caused. 

Wally then noticed the others all standing around the youngest member, “Um, so what’s the meeting for?”

“Robin is devising a plan for us to meet your girlfriend.”

Wally’s eyes flickered back to Robin’s silver bracelet and murmured quietly under his breath, “Boyfriend.”

Robin gently elbowed him.

Conner frowned, being the only other one to hear that statement but didn’t say anything.

Aloud, Wally asked, “So whatcha got, Rob?”

“Since I’m assuming this gal is a civilian, we’re going to have to meet her in our civvies. Maybe we can set a date in a cafe or restaurant and you’ll tell her we’re some friends that wants to meet her. Would friday be good for you?”

Wally hummed in thought, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask…”

“I still don’t believe she exists!” Artemis teased, “I really wouldn’t put it past you to pretend to not be single.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “We’ll find out friday.”

“So,” M’gann began slowly, “Tell us about her! If we’re going to meet her I want to understand the nature of your relationship!”

“I, um,” Wally looked over to Robin, who gave him a small nod. “We met about four years ago? Our dads are friends and brought us along and we hung out and, well, hit it off pretty well. We were friends first, but then...he confessed to liking me and well...we’ve been dating for a few months now?”

“He? I thought it was a girlfriend?”

“Oh, um, he’s actually genderfluid, general reference by he/him or they/them pronouns unless stated otherwise. I messaged him this morning and it’s a he day?” Wally shrugged, “And yeah, I’m pan.”

“You humans can change your gender?” M’gann looked confused.

Robin shook his head, “Not exactly M’gann, it’s more like…” Robin effectively explained genderqueer and it’s encompassing terms to the martian, who looked rather intruiged in the topic.

Wally made a show about messaging his ‘s/o’ and after a few minutes announced, “He said yes!”

* * *

“Robin, report to the Batcave, now,” Batman’s voice rang through the cave as the team was gathered and ready to meet Wally’s date.

Robin whined, “Really? Now?”

For people who knew Bruce, Robin and Wally could hear the slight amusement in the bat’s voice, “Yes. I need you in Gotham, now.”

Robin looked over to the group, “Well, say hi to Wally’s date for me.” And zetabeamed away.

Wally made of show of being disappointed, “My best bud can’t even meet my girlfriend?”

“It’s a girl day?” Artemis asked, she was Istill rather adamant about this mysterious person existing. 

Wally nodded, sure of Robin’s golden bracelet of the day. 

“So double check on the plan, we meet at the restaurant at six, which is twenty minutes from now, eat dinner, then we all are going to a nearby arcade? Or whatever we feel like when that time comes. Just, she needs to be home by ten.”

The team nodded and followed Wally into the zetabeam. The walk from the zetabeam to the actually diner took nearly fifteen minutes, all of which had Wally complaining about everyone else being slow.

Upon arriving at the diner, the Team spotted a girl standing in front of the area, leaning onto a wall. She had short cropped black hair, a leather jacket, knee length skirt, and combat boots on. She looked up when they approached to reveal bright blue eyes and sunglasses perched in her hair. Her entire face lit up.

“Wally!” She rushed forward and stuffed her phone into a pocket somewhere to hug the ginger. Kaldur frowned, her voice sounded familiar...

“Hey, Dixie! Miss me?” Wally looped an arm around the raven and winked at her. Dixie rolled her eyes.

“Not at all you big goof,” She peered around Wally to look at the others, “These the guys you were talking about? Who’s the one that doubts my existence?”

Artemis stepped forward, “Sorry, that would be me. I just didn’t think Wally could score anyone at all, much less someone as pretty as you.”

“Well, I can see where that thought stemmed from,” Dixie laughed good-naturedly, eliciting an indignant ‘hey’ from her boyfriend. The girl reached out a hand, “I’m Dixie, Wally’s date.”

“Artemis,” The archer returned the handshake. One by one the others introduced themselves. Wally watched Dixie with a soft smile as the girl charmed her way into their friend’s hearts.

Wally leaned over to whisper into Dixie’s ear, “You are one sly little birdie, babe.”

Dixie gave Wally a Robin smirk™, “I’m aware.”

* * *

It was just their luck that their exact diner was the place the Captain Cold wanted to rob that very night.

People were screaming and running out, while others were trapped, the entrance blocked by the villain. 

The Team glanced at Dixie, unsure of what to do. Dixie and Wally didn’t hesitate however. 

“I’ll distract, suit up!” Dixie directed. The girl vaulted over their overturned table gracefully before anyone else could reply.

Artemis shoved Wally, “Your girlfriend is going to get herself killed!”

“She’ll be fine, I trust her,” Wally shook his head, “You heard the girl, suit up.”

“I’m not even going to question how she knows,” Conner muttered and pulled off the jacket he was wearing to cover his shirt. 

Dixie slid gracefully under a beam from Captain Cold’s gun and shouted out an insult to get the villain’s attention. 

Within the minute, the Young Justice Team was in and knocked out the villain. 

“Your girlfriend kicks ass!” Artemis cheered when they all met back up. 

Dixie shrugged, “Well, you pick up a few things when you’re the famous Richard Grayson.”

Artemis blinks a few times and quietly goes, “Oh.”

The others don’t seem to actually know the name so Dixie elaborates, “Bruce Wayne’s ward.”

“Ah,” They all seemed to at least know of Bruce Wayne so understanding passed among them all.

* * *

It doesn’t take long before having Richard/Rachel Grayson in the cave became a common site.

It started when Robin was absent and Wally was bored and moping. Then he asked if the other thought it was okay if he brought Dick down to the cave to hang out. No one else seemed to mind so soon they had a curious rich boy inspecting the cave as Wally showed them around.

The team got rather familiar with Grayson and would even say they were friends. Grayson was even able to call up a friend to help out so Robin can meet Wally’s s/o. 

Overall it was great.

* * *

Until Nightwing got shot on a mission.

There were hostages and bombs, and of those hostages, Tim and Damian were held for ransom, along with other children of rich people. Nightwing managed to untie them and trusted them to handle the rest of the hostages.

Damian grabbed onto his sleeve before he left. “Grayson, these guys aren’t your normal criminals, they’re taking some kind of drug, makes them enhanced.”

“Be careful, Dick,” Tim nodded in agreement, “They’re faster, stronger and more durable.”

Nightwing relayed the information to the Team. 

The vigilante managed to take out most of the bombs and some goons before looking for an exit to lead the hostages out.

The mission so far was going well, and Nightwing and Artemis were ushering the hostages out the back door when some goons burst into the room, aimed and fired.

Nightwing didn’t think twice about throwing himself in front of the children. Burning pain flared up in his leg and shoulder and the teen crumpled to the floor with a quiet whimper. Damian roared and make quick work of the man as Tim and Artemis rushed to Nightwing’s aid. The blue and black clad hero was still making an effort to stand, despite staining the floor a sickly red. Damian returned to his brothers side after beating the offender a bit more than he needed to.

“Stay down, Grayson,” The young boy hissed, quietly so only Tim, who was trying to apply pressure to the wounds, and the grimacing Dick could hear.

“Come in!” Artemis said through the mind link, ‘Nightwing’s been shot, M’gann can you get the bio ship here so we can get him on without aggravating the wounds too much?’

‘On my way,’ M’gann replied back immediately. 

Tim and Damian refused to leave Nightwing’s side, but since the two were acquainted with Grayson, the Team didn’t think no hard, not with Nightwing bleeding out. So the two ‘civilians’ were ushered up into the bio-ship.

Wally was a mess when he arrived. “Rob,” He breathed, “Is Rob, okay?” The ginger’s eyes honed onto the two other batboys, knowing they would give a straight answer.

“He’s…” Tim said slowly, “He needs treatment quickly. The leg was a clean shot, but his shoulder has no exit wound. He’s lost a significant amount of blood.”

“Hey, Walls,” Nightwing greeted weakly. Wally grabbed his hand gently. Nightwing gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Wally was pretty close to hyperventilating when Damian’s sharp voice cut into the speedsters panicked thoughts, “Gr-Nightwing’s been through worse, he’ll be fine, West.” Although it did sound like the second half was more for himself than anyone else.

“Yeah,” Nightwing agreed, sluggishly, “Can’t knock me down that easily.”

Tim seemed slightly alarmed, “He’s going to pass out from blood loss. He’s-”

“He’s going to be fine,” Damian growled, glaring at Tim, daring the boy to say otherwise. 

Either Dick fell asleep or passed out from blood loss, either way the soft rising and fall of the blue bird told everyone that he was at least still alive.

* * *

Nightwing was rushed into surgery to remove the bullet in his shoulder near immediately after then touched down in Mount Justice. Wally kept pacing outside the operating room as the others on the bioship at the time sat in silence.

Nightwing was in critical care status for the better part of the night.

When Batman walked out after conversing with the doctor, Wally was a blur as he ran up to the man to ask about Nightwing’s condition.

“Nightwing is fine. He is currently asleep, the surgery was successful and there are no further complications. The bullets missed any major nerves and arteries, but he’s going to have to be in a wheelchair while he recovers.”

“Can I see him?” Wally breathed in relief. Tim and Damian walked up to the speedster’s side.

“Can we see him?” Tim repeated. 

Batman caved, “Yes.”

The rest of the team was about ready to followed when Batman called out, “Nightwing currently doesn’t have his mask on.”

The team deflated, but understood, Artemis called out, “Wally, tell him hi for us!”

Wally saluted, “Will do!”

Dick was awake when Wally, Tim and Damian walked in. Dick went to wave but wince when he realized he was using his injured arm. But one glance at the body language and the way the raven was sitting, they realized Dick wasn’t Dick right now, but Dixie.

“Grayson, you are an imcompotant fool to get yourself injured like that,” Damian grunted.

Dixie beamed, “Sorry for giving you all a scare, c’mere, Dami!” The girl scooped her little brother into a tight hug and Damian allowed it to happen with a scowl. The fact that the young boy didn’t protest told Dixie that Damian was really worried about her.

Dixie then offer her other brother a hug, which Tim took carefully, wary of the girl’s shoulder. Finally, Dixie grabbed Wally’s shirt and pulled the boy into a quick kiss.

* * *

“How ya feeling?” Wally asked after Dixie flopped back into the pillows.

Dixie gave them a wry smile, “I’m pretty traught so.”

Red Hood then barrelled through the door. A cacophony of yelling was heard that brief moment the door was open. It swung shut and Red Hood bolted the lock. With a swift motion, Jason pulled the red helmet off his head, he didn’t look happy, 

“The hell? Ya somehow get youself fucking shot, not once, but twice? Then ya pass out from blood loss and later get fucking posioned? I repeat, the hell, Dick?!”

Dixie took the rant happily, “Hey, Little ‘Wing, good to see ya.”

“_Poisoned_?!” Wally screeched.__

_ __ _

Dixie at least looked sheepish, “They had stuff coating the bullets. Main reason I’m not allowed to do anything.”

“Oh my god,” The redhead sounded slightly horrified and buried his face into the sheets by Dixie’s hand. The injured bird place said hand into the fluffy messy that was her boyfriend’s hair.

* * *

Dick rolled into Wally’s room later in the day, wore out in his day of interacting with the team.

“Waaaaaally.”

“I’m trying to finish my homework, Rob.”

“Waaaaaaaaaaaalllllllly.”

“What?”

“Love ya.” A cheeky smile.

Wally’s face lit up and he buried his face into his hands. Wally could feel his ears burning and Dick shaking with quiet laughter next to him. “Oh my god, Dick.”

“I’m not god, but I can see how you would make that mistake,” Dick said as he took off his sunglasses and placed them onto Wally’s desk. 

Wally mock gasped, “You did not just use my pick-up line on me!”

“Oh, but I did,” Dick smirked, “Do I get something for being a good flirt?”

Wally pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's face as the answer. Dick looked like a child on christmas from being surprised kissed.

* * *

Artemis was angry at Kid Flash. She knew something wasn’t right.

Wally and Nightwing...seemed to have something going on. Artemis would bet her life on it. Those two flirted, teased and touched each other like a couple. Plus, she seen the way they look at each other.

On the other hand however, Artemis wouldn’t believe Wally would cheat. She thought that maybe Wally was going to either break up with Grayson and then asking Nightwing out or, hopefully, stop leading Nightwing on by flirting back.

Which leads back to why Artemis wasn’t happy with Kid Flash. 

They had actually just argue about the topic, which was mainly Wally screaming ‘you don’t understand’ and ‘stop being so nosy!’. 

Said boy was lounging on the couch in the cave, watching TV. Well, more of staring off into the distance and randomly flipping through channels.

“Richard Grayson has been kidnap-”

Wally shot upright and flipped back to the channel.

“-some armed men who are demanding a ransom. The young high school boy has already been missing an entire day before the man called for the ranson. The police won’t disclose the amount, but billionaire Bruce Wayne, the victim’s guardian, is trying to gather the amount as quickly as he can. The men set a time limit of-”

The new anchor didn’t even finish before Wally was out of the cave, running at top speed, following a tracer attached to Dick’s watch. 

He stopped before a large, fenced off, old parking garage and turned on camouflage mode. 

Wally just finished scouting the area when M’gann’s mind link joined him with the teams. 

‘_Wally! We have come to help!_’__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Wally quickly relayed all information he has gathered, more serious than ever. 

They discussed a plan and quickly launched into action. 

M’gann was to phase into the room with the hostages, turned out there were three rich boys that were compromised, and take out any threat. Afterwards, everyone else came in, guns blazing, serving as a distraction until M’gann and Kaldur got the hostages to safety.

The plan was pushed into action, until M’gann hit a problem. After the gunman was secured she turned and only found two hostages, Tim Drake and Peter Stark, another child of a rich family. 

‘_Grayson isn’t here!_’__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Wally’s reply wasn’t eloquent. 

Kaldur quickly revised their plan, ‘_Miss Martian, get those two out anyways, I’ll look for Richard._’ __

_ __ _

_ __ _

M’gann nodded and levitated the two boys out the window. 

Kaldur started searching, only to wind up where the others were, fending off enhanced goons and their weird weapons. Aqualad got dragged into the fray, much to Wally’s distraught.

‘_Get traught, KF._’ A voice came through the mind link before a familiar cackle filled the air from above the goons.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

A smoke bomb was dropped and the team hear grunts and whizzing of projectiles and when the smoke cleared, Nightwing was stand triumphant among a collection of unconscious bodies. Nightwing was holding his shoulder, which hasn’t fully healed yet, and had a visible cut on his cheek. 

Wally didn’t care as he supersped to his boyfriend’s side. The speedster grabbed Nightwing’s head, and let out a whoosh of relieved air. Then slammed his face into Nightwing’s.

The kiss wasn’t deep or long, but it was clear to everyone that this wasn’t a one time thing.

Artemis was livid, “You’re cheating on your boyfriend!” 

Kaldur’s level voice, simmering with covered anger, came through the mind link, ‘_We can deal with that later, as of right now, Richard is still missing._’__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Nightwing waved off the concern, and replied aloud, “Nah, he’s fine.” 

“We still have to find him,” Artemis hissed, “And tell him that Wallace here is cheating on him before this drags on.”

Oh, Artemis was angry at Nightwing was well. Wally squeezed Dick’s hand and he returned it. Nightwing had just recently convinced Batman to allow him to reveal his identity if he felt the need for it and at that very moment, Dick felt like it was required, lest he wanted his team to hate both himself and Wally. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to have some fun at it first. 

When Artemis and Wally started arguing, Nightwing took the chance to slip away and change into Dick Grayson.

“He already knows, though,” Wally was saying when Dick returned. Looks like Dick’s boyfriend was on the same wave-length as him.

Everyone seemed to reevaluate their anger. 

“Oh, but don’t worry, Kid Flash here is loyal to a T, ain’t that right, _babe_?” Dick slung himself over the speedster, partially to be dramatic, partially because the ravenette had a nastly cut on his leg and had some trouble standing without swaying.__

Wally choked, “Dude, what? Why is now the prime time to start calling me babe?”

“Why is it not?” Dick Grayson whined, then stuck his arms out, “Carry me, Prince Charming.”

Wally didn’t protest and scooped the smaller teen up. 

Dick waved at the team from his position, “You guys don’t have to worry ‘bout Walls cheating, afterall it’ll be hard for him to cheat on me with me!” Then the boy let out a very familiar cackle as his boyfriend carried him to the bioship.

The team stood in the warehouse with the unconscious henchmen, processing what just happened.

“Just to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating…” Artemis started, “Did Dick Grayson just tell us he was Nightwing?”

“I would believe so,” Aqualad replied slowly.

M’gann looked something between fangirl glee and sad. “This is so cute, but why didn’t he tell us?”

“Batman,” Artemis supplied the answer.

Conner didn’t look particularly surprised. When the other looked at his questioningly, the clone shrugged, “They have the same heartbeat.”

* * *

“Real funny, Grayson, ‘we’ll laugh about this someday?’” Was the first thing Artemis said when she saw Dick sitting in his seat on the bioship.

Dick Grayson, wearing his Nightwing mask, grinned, “I’m laughing.”

When everyone gathered onto the bioship, Nightwing stood up.

“I want to do this properly,” The teen started, “After years of begging, I finally got Batman to give me the ok to tell you guys my identity.” Nightwing reached for his mask and took it off.

“I’m Dick or Dixie Grayson, you also know me as Nightwing,” Dick then pointed at Wally, “Or this idiot’s boyfriend, girlfriend or whatever.”

“Dude!” Wally protested from beside him. Dick silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

That day on, there was a lot more PDA between Nightwing and Kid Flash, who later became Flash.

Artemis and Dick talked a lot more at school and M’gann would call him over whenever Dick or his siblings appeared on the television. Conner took to him to ask for socializing advise as Dick was known to be charming during the Wayne Galas. 

Everyone came to Richard and Wally’s wedding. _Everyone.___


End file.
